


[Podfic] hands full of matter

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic, Chapter 783, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, Music, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "hands full of matter" by trellIf he lives you’ll kill him yourself, for being so recklessly good-hearted, for being such a fool.





	[Podfic] hands full of matter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hands full of matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718750) by [trell (qunlat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunlat/pseuds/trell). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **Music** : [Exit by U2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkWPbarTgs0)

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/HandsFullOfMatter/hands%20full%20of%20matter.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:13:24  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/HandsFullOfMatter/hands%20full%20of%20matter.m4b) | 19 MB | 0:13:24


End file.
